From London, With Love
by oi-spaceman
Summary: Charlie Beckett and her three best friends are all living together in London fot the time being. What happens when they catch the fancy of the most sought after boys in the world? M for swearing and lemons and just adult things.


**AN; hello! thank you for choosing to read my lovely story! just so you know, this isn't going to just have one, or two lovely couples, its going to have four! so, you see this might be very hard to write. for now, it's just going to be in charlie's point of veiw, and maybe some others later. xx**

**disclaimer; i dont own one direction. sadly. :(**

* * *

**Charlotte**

June 1st, 2012; 12:21 pm

"Get up, my lovely Rebeckah!" I heard.

"How about fuck you?" the voice of my friend Rebeckah yelled back. After that, I heard a howling laugh, before someone knocked on my door.

"Oh Charlotte!" They sang. I opened one eye to see one of my best friends and personal alarm clocks standing in the door.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, sitting up.

"Your turn to shower," Danny started. "Since Rebeckah didn't fucking wake up!" She yelled in the direction of Beckah's room. After that, Beckah yelled something that I couldn't hear. "You're up here, Elena's down stairs." Daniella said, walked away from my door.

I sat on the edge of my bed. I was finally in London. Sure, it was just for the summer, but I was still in London, nonetheless. I had to go back to Louisiana in the fall for my freshman year in college, but I was already starting to regret accepting the scholarship for softball. After a while I got up and grabbed my towel, then walked into the one and only bathroom on the second floor.

Me, Rebeckah and Elena were all staying with our good friend Daniella. All of us girls were originally from Seattle, Washington. Daniella was a year older than us in high school, but that didn't stop us from being friends. Daniella left us last year, when she decided to go to London University. But that didn't stop us from visiting her in her lovely house.

Who knows how she got it, but it was beautiful.

After I was done showering and getting dressed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting at the counter, apparently waiting on me.

"Took you long enough." Elena said. I rolled my eyes.

"How bout you all shut up?" Danny asked. Everyone looked at her. "Thanks." She said, and then turned to the stove, back to something she was making.

"I want coffee." I said.

"There's a Starbucks a few blocks down." She told us. I laughed.

"Of course there is." Beckah said.

"Anyone want to go with me?" I asked, as Daniella tossed a wad of money on the table. I grabbed it, and the other girls stood up.

"Danny?" Beckah asked.

"I'm making bacon." She said, shaking her head. "Call me if you get lost!"

* * *

We didn't get lost, but it was a lot longer than Danny said it would be. Beckah and Elena sat down at a table, and I raised my eyebrow.

"The usual." They both said, and I rolled my eyes, laughing.

I walked up to the counter.

"One venti chocolate cookie crumble, one grande soy latte, and one venti hazelnut breve latte." I told the barista. She told me the amount, and I paid. When I turned around, I bumped into a boy, who spilled his coffee all over himself.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." I said, turning bright red.

"Aw, I was rather fond of that shirt." The boy said. He looked up at me, smiling. "Don't worry about it, love." He said, moving out of my way. I kept my head down and moved over to the area where drinks are received.

God, how could I be so dumb as to bump into someone? He got the worst of it though; his coffee was all over him. God I was dumb. He was attractive, too! Ish. He had curly hair and blue-green eyes, and he was attractive. Leave it to clumsy old Charlotte to bump into someone who had a fantastic face.

It didn't take long for our coffees to be done, and I skillfully picked them all up. I slowly walked over to the table the girls were sitting at and set the cups down.

"You're a goddess, ChaCha." Beckah said, and I laughed.

"That ones new." I said, sitting down at the last seat.

"Yeah, we just came up with it." They told me. I smiled.

"So, Danny just text us and said that she was having friends over tomorrow and I don't know why she decided to tell us now, because its tomorrow so that's pretty irrelevant, and I told her that, and then she told us that we needed to be on our best behaviour because I guess they're like… super important." Elena said, and then took a sip of her drink.

"But we decided that we're going clubbing and so we told her that and she said good." Beckah said.

"As long as we don't come home drunk before they leave." Elena told me. I nodded and took a drink of my frapaccino.

"Clubbing sounds good." I said.

"Anyways, I have to go to the bathroom and one of you is going with me." Beckah said.

"And its not gonna be me since those bathrooms only fit one person, you stupid shit." I told her, leaning back in my chair. Elena sighed and the two of them got up, walking to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, blowing air out of my cheeks.

Before I got to do anything, I heard someone sitting down in the chair across from me, and then scooting it in. I looked up, expecting to see Elena, but instead, I saw the boy who I spilt his coffee on.

"Hello!" He chirped, and I stared at him. He had curly hair that was absolutely adorable, and a big smile.

"Hi." I said, looking back at my phone.

"So, listen. I was thinking," He said, and I opened a message to both Beckah and Elena. "Since you spilled my coffee on me, you would have to repay me, right?" I looked up from my phone and looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "Yeah, so I was thinking that I would take you out. Maybe… tomorrow night? I've got to be somewhere, but that's cancelable." He told me. I looked back at my phone.

'_Some guy just sat at the table and asked for a date. I'm bouncin'. See y'all at home._' I typed, and then sent it.

"I'd rather be in your debt." I told him, getting up and grabbing my drink. My phone buzzed, and I looked at it.

'_Sorry, hun. I take it he's not cute?'_ Beckah sent.

"What? Why?" He asked, amazed.

"Well, one, your logic is flawed. If you took me out on a date and acted like a proper gentleman, then you would be paying for it. So not only would you be paying for a coffee that you didn't even get to drink, you would be paying for your dinner, and mine as well." I told him, pushing in my chair. And typing a quick response back to Beckah.

'_Oh, he is. But he's too pushy. Not my type._'

"And two, you didn't even ask my name." I said, and then made my way out of the Starbucks, leaving the boy with my friend's drinks.


End file.
